


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, First Time, Makeup Sex, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Lapis returns to Earth. She and Peridot have complicated feelings.





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo I've been wanting to write Lapidot for like 5ever??? So I did. Hope y'all like it! c:

They sit in silence. It had taken some convincing to drag Peridot out of the bathroom when she was told Lapis had come back. She never wanted to see her again, she insisted. Not after she had looked her in the eyes as she took their home and herself away. She wanted to tell herself she was doing what was best for Lapis by letting her go.

But it wasn't fair.

She wanted so desperately to see her face, to see her smile, to hold her tight and never ever let go. But this was the gem who had left her in a depression for months on end, going outside to stare up at the sky when Steven and the others were asleep, waiting to see a glimpse or a flash or _something_ , anything to indicate she was coming back. Coming home. Her mind is in a tug-of-war.

Now, Peridot sits side by side with Lapis in the bathroom. They are alone in the house. Garnet had subtly hinted to everyone that they should probably give the two some time alone, and they went out for a walk on the beach. Even with the TV on and the fan blowing, the house seems quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Lapis is the first to speak.

“I don't know how I'm going to fix this, but I will.” She says. They don't look at each other. It feels like they're a mile apart. “Peridot…” Peridot looks over at her. She catches a glint of a tear on her cheek. “I don't know what to do or say. It's okay if you don't forgive me.

“I don't.” 

Lapis looks at her, but she can't see anything through the blur of hot tears. She isn't surprised.

“Should I...should I leave you alone?” She asks, and Peridot shakes her head. 

“You've left me alone for long enough.” She mutters. Lapis’ chest tightens painfully. 

They’d kissed once, before Lapis left; in the barn, alone together, something soft and sweet and new to them. It was chilly outside, in late autumn, and while everything was dying they were coming to life.

“I hate you,” Peridot says. 

Lapis only closes her eyes and nods. Peridot snaps. 

“How could you _do_ something like that?!” She cries, standing up from the edge of the bathtub. “Do you know how distraught I was? How worried I was that the Diamonds would find you and have you shattered? I had no idea what would happen to you, and that almost hurt worse than not having you around!” Her volume steadily rises and Lapis buries her face in her hands. Peridot grabs her wrists and pulls them away.

“Peridot, please,” Lapis says weakly. Peridot is crying too, now, and they're both a mess but Lapis never thought she would see her this vulnerable. Suddenly, they're only inches apart. 

“I hate you,” Peridot repeats, this time in a hushed sob, so softly that Lapis feels her breath against her lips more than she actually hears her voice. Lapis closes the distance between them, then, and she's lost in the sting of tears and Peridot's lips on hers and she realizes _this_ is home. This feeling is home, and she will stay here as long as she lives if it means she can feel it again and again.

Peridot is clutching at her dress, and Lapis pulls away a bit and shushes her, nuzzling against her cheek.

“I'm here,” She says. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm here.” 

“I didn't mean it,” Peridot says, fingers twisting in the fabric of her dress. Lapis pushes one hand through Peridot's soft hair and strokes the back of her hand with the other, trying to soothe her. 

“I know,” She murmurs. “It's okay.”

She slides down onto the floor, pulling Peridot with her, and kisses her again, hating herself more than Peridot ever could. But she's drowning in this feeling, too deep to care. It felt like she had waited millions of years to kiss her a second time. Her lips move frantically to Peridot's cheek, and then down her jaw to her neck. She's fairly sure she doesn't know what she's doing, but she knows she's seen humans do it before. Peridot certainly seems to be enjoying it, as far as she can tell.

“Lapis,” Peridot whimpers. Lapis pushes her hair out of the way and gives a sharp suck to Peridot's collarbone. It startles her but she realizes almost immediately that it _does_ feel good. She doesn't, however, know how to feel when Lapis looks up at her with an unnameable expression and slides her hand up under her t-shirt and fondles her bare chest a bit roughly, giving her breast a hard squeeze when it fills her palm.

It feels _perfect_ , she decides after a moment. Her hand is warm and it's intimate in the best way possible, more than she could ever handle but she's trying. Mostly she just gasps in place of words, incoherent.

She thinks it's all that's going to happen, that they're going to sit on the linoleum floor like this and Lapis is going to kiss her like she's going to disappear any second and touch her under her shirt. But she doesn't realize how wrong she is until Lapis slips her hand underneath the elastic waistband of her pajama shorts.

“What’re you--”

“--Shh, it's alright,” Whispers Lapis, a little out of breath just from this. Just from looking at her, touching her like this, feeling the warmth of her skin and the softness of her little breasts and her lips and tongue. She's already a wreck. 

Her fingers find what they're looking for and when they do, Lapis looks into Peridot's eyes and finds them wide and still glassy with tears. When Peridot says nothing, she dips her fingers against her and strokes the hot, slick folds between her legs, gasping when Peridot grips her shoulder to steady herself and whimpers softly.

“Laz,” She says, biting her lip and rocking against Lapis’ fingers. She has no idea what is happening but she _wants_ it, wants more. Her anger still smolders deep inside her somewhere, mostly forgotten, but it burns her throat like breathing in smoke whenever she thinks about it so she channels it into moaning brokenly and digging her nails into Lapis’ skin, leaving tiny indigo crescents in their wake. Lapis traps her clit between her index and middle finger gently and begins to stroke it between them, and Peridot gasps and her hands scrabble about for purchase in a tiny moment of panic, for anything to clutch on to.

The intensity of the sensation alarms her and she's unsure of what it is, but it feels incredible. Lapis moves her fingers away, startled herself by Peridot's reaction.

“Did I hurt you?” She huffs out. 

“N-no,” Peridot pants. “Don't stop.”

Lapis touches her again in the same way, stroking her between her fingers, the movement made easy and slick by how wet she is already. She opens her mouth when Lapis kisses her, letting their tongues move rhythmically like their bodies. Peridot sticks her leg out and kicks the door shut to avoid them being caught, although she'll probably hear anyone coming in the house before they get a chance to walk in on the two of them doing... whatever this is.

“I want,” Peridot gasps between kisses, barely able to form words with Lapis rubbing circles around her painfully sensitive clit. “I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Lapis knows she doesn't deserve it, doesn't deserve any of this, the small beautiful gem sitting before her, hair disheveled and face flushed, gazing at her with an intoxicated expression she wishes she could burn into her mind so that whenever she's alone--

Before she can answer, Peridot's hiked up her dress and is pulling down her underwear. Her gut tenses with arousal and she breathes her name, soft and wanting.

It isn't until she's actually touching her, covering her with her hand, that Peridot realizes she doesn't really know what she's doing. The heel of her palm rests against a patch of wiry cobalt hair. 

“Show me what to do,” She says quickly, a bit embarrassed even though she really has no good reason to understand human anatomy, and Lapis laughs despite herself.

“Like this,” She says, and rubs in circular motions over Peridot's clit. Peridot feels herself pulsing under her fingers, feels the electricity running through her at the touch, and finds the same spot on Lapis, mirrors her movements as best she can.

Lapis hisses and moans. Their gazes meet, and Peridot is taken aback by the deep watery navy of her eyes, filled with unabashed lust for her and something else that she can't pinpoint. She's reminded of the ocean at night, dark and tumultuous.

Lapis’ hand stills on her, then, and she says shakily, sadly, “I _missed_ you.”

Peridot is a bit startled by her sincerity. “We're together now, Lapis,” She whispers, nodding. Lapis nods back. That seems to calm her a little bit.

Peridot runs her fingers up the warm length of her, finding her slick and incredibly soft. In as little time as it had taken for things to get still and quiet, they're back to the blind, passionate kissing and touching. Lapis straddles her, cups her breast underneath her shirt again and squeezes, massages her nipple. Peridot whimpers in delight at the touch. Her head is spinning and all she sees is Lapis, her cheeks and neck and shoulders flushed deep indigo, lips parted as she moans desperately and begins to rock against Peridot's hand.

“You're beautiful,” Peridot whines, as if she's just come to the realization. “Oh my _stars_.”

Lapis groans between clenched teeth, wanting to respond but she _can't_ , she's so close. As intimate as this is, something she's only ever done once on her own (and it was nothing at all like what they're doing), it's somehow bittersweet and still emotionally charged. If they had been found like this on Homeworld they would have both been shattered to pieces. But that thought only makes Lapis feel more impassioned, almost defiant in a strange sort of way. _Look what we have,_ she thinks. _You could never take it from us._

Peridot whimpers frantically, carding her fingers through Lapis’ hair, pulling her into a deep, sloppy kiss. The pleasure is starting to overwhelm her. It makes her thighs tense, makes her toes curl. She whines into her mouth before breaking away for air.

“Lapis, I,” She cries between quick, frantic breaths. “I'm…”

Lapis cuts her off with a long, shaky moan, slamming her hand against the wall beside Peridot's head, legs trembling in an attempt to hold up her weight as she comes under the delicious pressure of Peridot's fingers. She tries to keep her hand moving in a rhythm but falters for a moment. Peridot grabs her wrist and bucks her hips a bit, throwing her arm around Lapis’ neck and pulling the panting gem close. Her fingers brush just barely over the smooth, rounded stone embedded into her back.

Lapis regains the tempo of her movements and before long she's bringing Peridot to a squeaking, writhing orgasm. Peridot's body desperately tries to curl in on itself, her legs trying to draw up underneath Lapis, and in the throes of her pleasure Lapis finds her _crying_ , tears rolling unbidden down her cheeks as she pulls Lapis as close to her as possible. When she starts to relax, her shoulders are hitching with quiet sobs. Lapis wraps her arms around her and tucks her chin over her head.

She says nothing as Peridot cries out the last of her tears, instead opting to let her feel whatever it is that she's feeling until she finally speaks first.

“I'm glad you're home.” Peridot sniffles with a breathy little laugh.

“Me too,” Lapis replies. 

“Don't go where I can't follow,” Peridot adds. Lapis nods her agreement.

“ _Promise?_ ” Peridot asks as Lapis strokes her thumb over her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. She nods again.

“Promise.”


End file.
